


【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来（前章完结）

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, 二战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 起因：想象了一下哥穿党卫军军装的样子，一定是斯文败类（口胡）简介：哥是党卫军秘密警察，负责调查一起泄密事件这个是17章哥的视角（前章）+17章蛋的视角（后章）+NPC第三视角（番外），分成3部分我摘除了上帝视角，所以这个剧是真的可以根据线索推理哒
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】二战AU—黎明何时来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140125
Comments: 25
Kudos: 9





	1. 不能拒绝的任务

[WW2 军装哥和蛋](https://twitter.com/Morin_Hibiki/status/1341087464144863232?s=20)

我想抱住哥的大长腿不放手

引子

但丁对维吉尔说，我们可以推倒重来

**1943年10月6号，星期三**

维吉尔头靠车椅闭目养神，外面的阳光有些刺眼。

三天前他还在巴黎度假，结果蒙德斯一个接一个的电报催他回来。倒了三班火车，最后蹭某高级陆官的飞机才勉强在约定时间赶回柏林。他一共睡了不到2个小时，脑袋像被火车碾过一样疼，上车前不顾副官反对，打了一针提神剂，现在药效上来，稍微有点精神。蒙德斯在电报里说得很含糊，只是一个劲儿督促自己回来。维吉尔利用他在总部的内线打听了一下，最近也没有新情况，所以整件事都透漏着一种莫名的诡异。

副官开门，维吉尔睁眼走下车。深秋的柏林哪怕是明媚的上午，也透着丝丝寒意，他整了整风衣，将帽子带好，朝熟悉的大楼走去。

维吉尔被秘书领进来时，蒙德斯正站在红木桌旁，手里握着酒杯跟坐在皮椅上的陌生人谈笑风生。

“啊，这就是我跟你说的人，”对方见维吉尔进来，非常热情的迎了过来，并拍拍他的肩膀，将维吉尔引向神秘陌生人。

“我最优秀的部下，维吉尔•莫里森，”蒙德斯自豪的介绍。

“久仰大名，”陌生人没有起来，只是轻抬右手，“嗨，希特勒。”

他这才想起自己还未打招呼，于是慌慌张张伸直手臂，跺脚立正，“嗨，希特勒。”

陌生人穿着普通的黑色高领毛衣，头发灰白，大概40～50岁，一笑嘴角露出几道浅浅的细纹，对方温文尔雅的气质更像是某大学教授而不是德军高官。

蒙德斯不以为意的笑道，“别那么紧张，这是我的老同学，阿里乌斯中校，现在负责3局。”说完，意味深长看了维吉尔一眼。

维吉尔在4局，隶属蒙德斯带领的秘密警察局，3局是专门负责国内谍报工作，二者一直井水不犯河水，现在3局长官坐在这里，干什么？

阿里乌斯把自己缩在高背皮椅的阴影里，透过单片眼镜从上到下仔细观察维吉尔，像一条有毒的腹蛇正在打量无知的猎物。

他被对方压迫性的注视盯得很不舒服，扭头询问旁观二人眼神交流的蒙德斯，“长官您找我来，有什么重要的事吗？”在“重要”上加重读音，以此来提醒蒙德斯自己拼死拼活赶回来可不是单纯让人围观的。

“哈哈哈，老同学，你就不要卖关子了，维吉尔的忠诚我可以保证。”蒙德斯双腿交叉靠坐在桌子边缘。

阿里乌斯点点头，将酒杯放好，从座椅旁的黑色皮包里拿出一份带封条的信封袋，“这是绝密文件。”

在维吉尔伸手去接时，对方又往后移了一下。

“我让蒙德斯给我推荐一个有能力，忠心可靠的人，他推荐了你，”阿里乌斯站起来举起袋子，信封并不厚，里面可能只有十几页纸，“与你平时工作相似，都是调查非法分子，但具体内容，你接受了，才可以看。”

维吉尔朝蒙德斯瞄了一眼，对方装作低头喝酒故意避开自己质疑的目光。

“蒙德斯也不知道这里面的内容，”这个小动作当然没有逃过阿里乌斯犀利的眼神，对方不在意的笑了笑，“直到任务结束前，你都不可以跟任何人讨论这里面的内容。”

维吉尔有些犹豫，他虽然好奇，但也没有好奇到搭上性命的程度，听阿里乌斯的口气，这个任务的危险性很高难度很大，万一自己做不好，他又不是3局嫡系，很有可能被当做弃子丢掉。想到这，维吉尔准备找个借口婉言拒绝。

这时，蒙德斯开口了，“我认为你应该接受这个任务，”说完，他转身走到桌子后面，拉开抽屉，掏出几页纸，朝维吉尔的方向推过去。

他皱着眉，拿起桌上文件，大概扫了一眼，顿时面色煞白，像被石灰摸了一层毫无血色。“这都是污蔑！”他咬着嘴唇，愤怒喊道。

蒙德斯用手指敲了敲桌面，漫不经心的说，“这当然可能是污蔑，毕竟那么久的档案，总有弄错的时候。”

维吉尔快速往后翻了翻，果然，最后一页是一章发黄的出生证明。不禁冷笑，说什么有能力，最优秀，都是借口，这才是自己被选中的原因，因为他没有拒绝的资格。

“我明白了，”把文件放回桌上，“我觉得您的建议非常好，我愿意接受这份工作，为帝国效力是我的荣幸。”

阿里乌斯满意的点点头，把文件正式递给维吉尔，转头对蒙德斯说，“他跟你形容的一样，是个聪明人。”

正当维吉尔准备揭开封条时，阿里乌斯突然伸出手阻止，“你一个人看，阅后即焚，以后所有调查结果直接找我汇报，这件事这份文件从没存在过。”

他盯着手里的文件，脑壳又开始隐隐作痛。


	2. 不明就里的呓语

**1943年10月10号，星期日**

维吉尔坐在自己的办公室，右手食指和中指夹了根烟，大拇指和无名指捏着文件的边缘，左手拿起钢笔，不时的在上面圈圈点点。

阿里乌斯给的内容太少了，有用信息基本为0，维吉尔只知道对方代号为D，曾用名是托尼，相貌年龄姓氏，甚至性别都不知道（这帮人为了隐蔽自己，很可能取与真实性别相反的名字）。一共13页资料，有关托尼这几年策划参与或者可能策划参与的非法行动大大小小列的倒是详细，从组织国内反抗力量到勾结国外游击队，活动范围之广，活动内容之多让维吉尔不禁怀疑，D不是一个人，而是一个多人团体。

老实说，他不明白，这样一个看似普通的调查为什么要交给一个人完成，团队进行效率更高。通过已提供的信息来看，之前有人做过详细调查，但出于某种未知原因被迫中止了。阿里乌斯给的理由是，他们曾经尝试组织一次逮捕计划，可惜进行到最后一步时功亏一篑，让D逃跑了，失败原因很有可能与内部人员泄密有关，所以才想请素有鹰犬之称的第4局协助调查，这个解释维吉尔是不信的。

他把文件放在桌上，这才发现手里的香烟已经燃尽，将烟蒂直接捏灭，掏出打火机，对准纸篓。看着火苗从纸页下方一点点燃起，越烧越旺，灰烬簌簌落下，直到最后一片纸在自己指尖化为一道亮光。站起身，拍拍手上的残灰，在去调查逮捕计划策划者之前，还有件事他需要亲自确认。

根据资料中提供的内容，托尼或者D涉及的最近一桩案子是3个月前的物资偷渡，主要参与人已经死的差不多了，但还有一个暂时被关在柏林郊区的集中营内还未转移，一个名叫阿奈斯特的左翼共产党人，维吉尔要去核对口供。

接待他的是阿克汉姆上尉，一个毫无人气的僵尸，肤色苍白无光，巨大鹰钩鼻配上浅灰色眼睛，整个人都散发着一股阴霾死亡的气息，似乎他就是这所集中营的化身。

维吉尔和阿克汉姆一起走进审讯室，阿奈斯特已经在那里坐着了。他有些震惊，看着眼前这个光着头不停颤抖，身体瘦弱到每一根骨头都能数清的囚犯，这就是他要找的人？根据材料，阿奈斯特今年只有33岁，和他同龄，而且相貌颇为英俊，与不由自主流着口水，面颊塌陷，目光无法汇聚的病人很难联系到一起。维吉尔扭头看了阿克汉姆一眼，怀疑对方随便找了一个人来糊弄自己。

阿克汉姆面无表情的说，“我接收他的时候，情况更糟糕，甚至不能站立，而且大小便失禁。”言下之意是这种状态不仅与他无关，而且阿奈斯特已经被照顾的很好了，考虑到这里是集中营，是一个不把囚犯当人的地方。

他皱着眉，向前走了几步，伸出手在囚犯眼前打了几个响指，“阿奈斯特，看这里。”

对方畏畏缩缩一直低着头，眼神落在地面上，毫无目的的扫动，维吉尔有些不耐烦，伸出带着黑色皮手套的左手，紧紧扣住对方脆弱的下巴，迫使阿奈斯特仰面看向自己。对方先是两眼发直，似乎不敢相信眼前站着的人，随后又惶恐不安地眼珠乱转，双腿像筛糠似的乱颤起来，嘴里还含着口水，呜呜啦啦发出无意义的叫声。就在维吉尔想，这人怕不是被折磨疯了的时候，阿奈斯特突然发力向前扑过去，用手上的铁链套住他的脖子，把只穿薄薄一层单衣的身体紧紧贴在维吉尔干净整洁的大衣上，两边的护卫慌了神，其中一个举起冲锋枪托朝阿奈斯特的后脑狠狠砸去，阿奈斯特惨叫一声，顿时失力。维吉尔趁机抓住对方细弱的手腕，将已经半死不活的阿奈斯特用力摔在地上，他开始翻自己的上衣口袋，该死的家伙，口水都蹭到脖子上了。

这时阿克汉姆才走过来，递上一块手帕，“我早说过，您问不出什么的。”

他抓过手帕，使劲擦了擦脸颊下的水渍，不理对方的嘲讽自顾朝门口走去，“正常人在这种地方呆久了都会疯掉。”


	3. 不欢而散的碰面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正文笔也很差，那就平铺直叙推剧情吧
> 
> boss在屁股后面催论文，所以这个争取17章完成，这就是满足我YY的随笔，大家也随便看看，SS大名会被屏蔽，有兴趣的小伙伴可以自己查一下，二战中又丧又帅的小伙子们
> 
> PS：想模仿舒伦堡的方式，但是文笔差可怜，喜欢二战题材的可以看他回忆录，为YY提供场景支持

**1943年10月10号，星期日**

  
坐车回去，看着路边的景色不禁觉得讽刺至极，20公里外藏在一所人间炼狱，里面都是些半死不活的“僵尸”，而20公里外的小镇，却是一片祥和安宁的气息，人们照常生活享乐。或许之前，两边的人都还是邻居，朋友甚至亲人，而如今，却身处天堂与地狱两端。

维吉尔闭上眼睛，阿奈斯特在搂住他时，反复重复qi，qi，qi，这到底是什么，是数字还是东西，是对方神志不清的胡言乱语，还是另有深意的隐含信息？他回忆起阿奈斯特抬头一瞬间看自己的眼神，似乎透过他看到了另一个人，所以对方神志还在，并没有完全疯掉。叹了口气，要想个办法把阿奈斯特调出来，自己一个人审问，那个破地方他实在不想再去第二次了。

“长官，”副官扭头询问，“我们接下来去哪儿？”

他沉思了片刻，说，“去3局总部。”

我现在要去会一会那位年轻有为的上尉了。

  
克雷多•杜兰德尔今年只有27岁，从一级小队长升到二级突击队中队长用了不到2年的时间，就好像坐上了直通车，有传闻他叔叔是空军某高级将领，和SS上层关系非常好。有背景的杜兰德尔就是不一样，哪怕是见到军衔比自己高一级的维吉尔也是毫不惧色。对方语气不善的质问维吉尔的来意，当得知自己是来调查D的抓捕计划时，脸色更是难看。固执的杜兰德尔很不配合，他坚持没有内鬼，一切都是执行部的过错，因为计划的不完整，才给了对方逃跑的机会。

维吉尔可以理解，故意从“臭名昭著”的秘密警察局调人过来，其实就是在向杜兰德尔暗示，上层对这一计划失败非常不满，急需一个交代。但只派一名调查员进行保密度很高的独立调查，不仅仅是为了维护局里的面子，主要是替杜兰德尔擦屁股。如果维吉尔证明行动组有内鬼，则可以减轻杜兰德尔的部分责任，如果维吉尔没有找到内鬼，他们也可以打报告解释为这只是一次偶然事件，洗脱杜兰德尔的嫌疑。可是榆木脑袋的官二代杜兰德尔不明白这个道理，而维吉尔又不想再跟对方继续浪费时间，于是他强硬的要求杜兰德尔提供关于这次计划的全部材料。

“全部材料？”杜兰德尔难以置信的看着对方。

维吉尔不耐烦的点点头，“全部，包括行动组里每一个人的背景资料，在特别行动期间的人员往来关系以及前期调查的每一份文件，我全部都要。”

杜兰德尔盯着维吉尔看了一会儿，发觉自己不是在开玩笑后，不情不愿的拿起电话拨了一个号码，“喂，是我，把D计划的全部资料搬上来，对，全部，”杜兰德尔瞥了一眼维吉尔后又加了句，“每一份文件。”

没过多久，一个棕发的少女敲门进来，跟在她身后的士兵怀里抱着一摞文件，没有封皮没有装订，就这样松散的抱在怀里。维吉尔不悦的看着这堆杂乱无章的资料，如此糟糕的档案管理方式，怪不得会出现偏差。

“没有编号吗？”他估算了一下，差不多10厘米厚的标准A4纸，大概一千多页的内容，竟然连个页码都没有。

女孩有点紧张，不安的望向站在维吉尔身后的杜兰德尔，用眼神向对方祈求帮助。

“还没有来得及，”杜兰德尔随便找了个借口就开始赶人，“你的资料已经拿到了，如果没什么事，就请回吧。”

维吉尔不露声色的观察一旁明显松口气的少女和满脸烦闷焦躁的杜兰德尔，无论是他们的发色，眼角还是鼻梁，都高度相似，兄妹吗？所以杜兰德尔才如此袒护下属的失职？

杜兰德尔心有怨恨，故意找了个理由不提供盛放文件的牛皮袋或者手提箱。维吉尔也不强求，这只是第一次接触，他不想把关系搞得太僵，于是维吉尔就这么夹着一叠资料出了门。

刚上车，副官就提醒他，今天是和翠西小姐约会的日子。维吉尔看了一眼手表，快3点了，已经来不及将资料放回办公室再去餐厅。他不喜欢迟到（无论什么理由）又信不过别人，于是只能带着档案去。


	4. 不翼而飞的文件

**1943年10月10号，星期日**

翠西是蒙德斯在一场党卫军内部召开的高级酒会上介绍给他的，女护士，出身背景干净，纯种的雅利安人，是一个适合交往的对象。维吉尔知道蒙德斯用意，就是找一个人盯着他，就像他家的保姆，他的司机，他的秘书一样，蒙德斯要让维吉尔的一举一动都在自己的监控下。所以就算他对翠西一点感觉也没有，为了不引起蒙德斯的怀疑，他还是接受了，就像他无条件接受其他东西一样。

他们每周日下午会一起吃饭，两人多数时都保持沉默，只是偶尔出于礼貌，维吉尔会装出一副感兴趣的样子主动询问对方的工作。最近的忙碌，让他彻底忘记今天是和翠西固定约会的日子，维吉尔有些懊恼自己的副官为何不早点提醒。

他把资料背面朝上放在餐桌旁空闲的位置，然后坐好。对面的翠西看了一眼厚厚的文件，什么也没说，这是翠西的优点，从不多嘴问些不该问的事情。

他们像往常一样安静的吃牛排，一个年轻的侍从过来倒香槟，却一不小心和后面正在整理盘子的同事撞在一起，整瓶香槟全部浇到维吉尔的资料上。惊慌失措的服务员想要摊开档案一张一张擦干净，但被维吉尔厉声制止，他赶走了蠢笨的工作人员，也谢绝了翠西的帮助，独自用干净的餐布将档案包好，并唤来大厅总管，留下这两个闯祸服务员的姓名和地址。

可惜这顿饭，就这样到此为止没有继续下去。

傍晚时，维吉尔抽了个时间去跟阿里乌斯汇报工作，顺便解释阿奈斯特的情况。阿里乌斯表示自己明白了，关于转移犯人的事情他会去交涉，但维吉尔要把重点放在寻找间谍上。话不投机半句多，维吉尔气呼呼的回到自己办公室，此时已是半夜。整栋大楼除了值班的士兵还在工作的就他一个人。维吉尔喜欢晚上工作，静悄悄的有利于思考。他拉开抽屉，看了眼冷冰冰的注射器和旁边的玻璃小瓶，犹豫了一下还是决定点根烟提神。维吉尔不吸烟，但他喜欢闻香烟的味道，尤其是冰蓝万宝路。

夹着香烟，维吉尔继续下午未看完的资料。纸页上有股淡淡的香槟味，拿起一张放到鼻子下嗅了嗅，台灯暖黄色的光把这团污迹照得莹莹发光。他盯着这片污迹，突然意识到有什么不对的地方。快速拿起上一页纸，与手中这张放在一起在灯下对比，污迹的形状发生显而易见的变化，上一张纸上的淡黄色痕迹还很小，到这张就突然变得很大。

差点因为没有页码而错过这个重要问题，两份档案中缺了很多页！

维吉尔强迫自己冷静下来，他双手支着下巴，开始认真思考。

眼前放着两摞档案，左边是他没看过的，右边是他看过的，这两张污迹不同的纸是从左边没看过的那叠一前一后拿出的。自己从没调整过文件次序，哪怕被香槟淋湿回来后，他都是一页一页按顺序擦干，所以移动档案的是其他人。通过对比两张污迹的大小，维吉尔发现，如果这两张纸能连续排列，中间差距为半个指甲盖，大概就是5mm，而一张A4纸厚度约为0.1mm，这说明前后两份档案中缺少的不是一页两页，而是至少50页。污迹较小的那张是某人档案的最后一页，污迹较大的那张是另一个人的第一页，也就是说，无论是谁取走的文件，他或者她都是一整份一整份拿走的。如果平均一个人的档案是20页纸，那么这里就被他人故意取走3份。

浑身发冷，3份，50页，这么明显的差距，他不可能注意不到！况且维吉尔的书桌是带锁的，除了每次出门（哪怕是去卫生间）都上锁外，还会自己添加标记，一个不引人注意的小细节。

铅笔屑。


	5. 不期而至的访客

**1943年10月11号，星期一**

维吉尔一般喜欢用铅笔做记录，也有随身携带削笔工具的习惯，短薄小刀就藏在皮带内侧的暗槽里。只要出门，他就会故意弄出一些铅笔屑散落在地上，然后留一小部分石墨撒在抽斗边缘的柜楞上，维吉尔的办公室只能在自己亲眼监督下才能打扫，一个周只有两次。

所以这就是最奇怪的地方，他回来时，石墨还在，笔屑还在，跟走时一模一样，对方是如何不破坏这些拿到档案的，又或者，维吉尔心中一紧，有人熟知他这种习惯！故意模仿！如果是这种情况，维吉尔的脸色越来越阴沉，那个人一定监视自己很久了。很可能在之前，以他不知道或者没注意的方式，多次潜入自己的办公室。想到这，维吉尔不禁燃起一团怒火，没用的饭桶，连进个人都发现不了！他一定要想个办法把蒙德斯给的秘书和护卫换掉，自己的办公室在这帮蠢才的看管下都快成公共厕所了，谁都可以进！

这个问题解决了，还有一个问题。

没看过的那堆档案少了整整3份，他为什么没发现？

就算标记会被人仿制，但那个间谍总不会正好计算过取走档案的厚度，直接偷梁换柱吧，除非，还有一种可能性。维吉尔拿出自己做笔录的小本，开始一份一份核对右边的档案，果然，有三份是他没有看过的。为了验证自己的猜想，维吉尔又检查了一次左边未看过的资料，里面也夹着三份他笔录出现的人名档案。做手脚的人并没有取走文件，而是为了不让自己看到把档案的顺序调换了，甚至细心得连对调总页数也是一模一样。维吉尔既佩服对方的心思缜密，又懊恼自己手下的粗心大意。那个人一定是在自己找阿里乌斯汇报工作时偷偷侵入的，这中间有整整3个多小时的空白时间，够对方完成如此严谨细致的掉包工作了！

维吉尔咬着牙，睡意全无，他摊开三份被换走的档案，线索就在里面。

早晨，维吉尔被军号吹醒，他从书桌上撑起自己已经麻痹到毫无知觉的左手，用力甩了甩，左右晃动脖子还能听到骨骼摩擦声。副官说得对，自己确实应该在办公室支一张行军床，他看了一眼手表，6：30，睡了不到3个小时。

工作一夜，终于找到这三份档案的交叉点。一个是面包店老板，鳏夫，年纪为53岁，奥地利人，只有一个女儿，不满10岁；一个是酒吧女招待，23岁，柏林本地人，父母是城外镇上的农贩，还有一个是83岁的老妇人，无职业无收入，靠政府补贴度日。

一开始维吉尔以为这三个人本身相互有联系，他对比了很久都没有发现共同点。随后他换了一种思路，为何这三个普通群众的个人档案会混在D计划里，他们既不是间谍，也不可能成为间谍，那就只有一个解释，他们都接触过可疑对象。

逐条对比三人的证词，维吉尔发现一个本该出现却没有资料的人。

他对自己的工作成果颇为满意，甚至头也不那么痛了。维吉尔从银蓝色烟盒里取出一根，正打算点上，目光却无意识瞄到右下方上锁的抽屉。想了想，决定还是打一针犒劳自己，今天还有很多事，他需要提高注意力，这一针是必须的。

副官敲门进来时，维吉尔正慢慢往血管里推药。

年轻的党卫队队员眉头紧蹙，对自己长官这种滥用药物的行为略有不满，不过对方什么都没说，而是耐心等待维吉尔缓过神来，然后开始汇报工作。

他躺在皮椅上，感受药效袭来的快感。这次稍微加大了一点剂量，平时迟钝的感官开始敏锐起来，他能感受到窗外的凉意，能感受到来自针孔的刺痛，也能感受到年轻副官身体里欢快跳动的心脏声，最重要的是，时刻骚扰他的头痛消失了，维吉尔比之前更加精神了。他甚至愉快的轻吟凡尔纳的小诗：  
_啊，_  
_用你的细针扎我一百遍_  
_我也要赞美你一百遍_

“长官，”副官担心的看着自己的上司。

维吉尔听闻坐直了身体，将袖子捋下扣好，顺便理了理头发，“帮我准备一下洗漱用品。”

“好的，”副官准备转身离去时又问了一句，“长官，我们今天有安排吗？司机昨晚值了一夜班。所以如果今天用车，可能要提前找局里配司机。”

维吉尔站起来，跺跺脚，活动一下四肢，“你不是会开车吗？你开就行。”

局里的备用司机堪比敌国的间谍，你去哪见谁说什么，只要前脚出门，后脚就能人尽皆知。

“好的！”小孩似乎很高兴，“那我们去哪啊？”

“你废话太多了，”维吉尔不满的瞪了对方一眼。

其实，他还没拿定主意，是直接去找那个费尽心思隐藏自己的神秘间谍还是去质问杜兰德尔缺少的重要文件呢？


	6. 不动声色的质询

**1943年10月11号，星期一**

维吉尔决定还是先去帝国保安部（3局）大楼，不过他既不是去找阿里乌斯汇报调查进展也不是去找杜兰德尔质询对方工作失职，他要见的是杜兰德尔的秘书，他的亲妹妹，姬莉叶•杜兰德尔。

有关小杜兰德尔的信息非常容易查到，每个在SS工作的雇员，从高级长官到普通清洁工，全部经过血统筛查，背景调研和人际关系审核，这些资料都保存在党卫队人事部。多亏阿里乌斯的通行证，维吉尔才顺利拿到大小杜兰德尔的详细资料。开始他的目标只是杜兰德尔上尉，但昨天对方在严重渎职的秘书面前表现出的强烈保护欲，不仅让维吉尔猜测两人的关系，同时也在心里渐渐怀疑杜兰德尔对帝国的忠诚度（国家利益第一，个人情感第二）。

只是没想到，这无意中的举动竟给他带来意想不到的收获。

小杜兰德尔毕业于柏林大学，这所大学的名字已经不是他第一次在D计划相关档案中见到了。阿奈斯特在被捕前一直在柏林大学担任助教，神秘间谍也是柏林大学的学生。维吉尔内心还有个小小的声音补充道，你的养父是柏林大学的教授。

维吉尔是一战遗孤，从小被莫里森收养，莫里森作对他来说是父亲和老师的双重角色，对方不仅在生活上细心照顾维吉尔，还在学业上给予充分支持。如果没有后续事件，这种融洽的父子关系还会继续下去。是维吉尔主动加入冲锋队改变了这一切，自他们大吵一架以维吉尔搬出去与莫里森共同生活的老宅结束，二人就再也没有联系过。

维吉尔专门挑了一个大杜兰德尔不在的时候拜访，小杜兰德尔接待了他。维吉尔对自己“正好”错过杜兰德尔上尉而感到遗憾，他表示也没多大的事，只是昨天的资料不小心被香槟淋湿，有几页不能看了，所以他想亲自来复印一遍局里的原始文件。

小杜兰德尔听后脸色煞白，半张着嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的，维吉尔看得出她想拒绝，但是又找不到合适的理由。于是催促道，“这件小事不必麻烦杜兰德尔上尉，您可以和我一起将资料取出来，待我复印完后再放回去。”

女孩沉思片刻，终于点头，带维吉尔朝资料室走去。两人沉默的走了一段，维吉尔突然开口询问，“您是柏林大学毕业的？”

小杜兰德尔绷紧双肩，手指紧紧扣住怀里的文件夹，她警惕的瞄了维吉尔一眼，“呃，是的。”

“您不要紧张，我只是随口聊聊天，”维吉尔笑着用一种轻松的语气说道，“我父亲是柏林大学的教授。”  
话说一半，维吉尔不再继续，年轻女孩同样没有搭话。他仔细观察身边小姑娘被这突如其来两句话搞得既迷茫又恐慌的神情，小杜兰德尔有问题。  
又过了一会儿，他等对方慢慢放松下来后，又猛然提起，“你认识尼禄•弗杜那吗？”

女孩愣了一下，把文件夹换了个手继续抱着，“不认识。”她拒绝和维吉尔对视，哪怕能感受到来自对方的视线，小杜兰德尔依然平视前方并加快了脚上的步伐。

“莫里森先生我们到了。”

维吉尔和小杜兰德尔停在摆放D计划的资料柜前，女孩下意识地移开目光，右手攥着衣角。维吉尔当着对方的面，一份一份翻看，他清楚自己要找什么，当维吉尔从众多档案里抽出带有尼禄•弗杜那编号的那份文件时。小杜兰德尔几乎都站不住了，她靠在后面的书架上，屏住呼吸，面无血色，一双惊恐的大眼睛看着维吉尔。

安静的资料室静的只剩下心跳。

“我想你应该找你哥哥谈一下了。”说完维吉尔也不等对方解释，拿起文件直接出了门。


	7. 不辞而别的朋友

**1943年10月11号，星期一**

维吉尔来到熟悉的柏林大学，如果他没有加入冲锋队，或许他现在也是这里的老师，依然住在老宅里，但维吉尔从未后悔过自己的决定，能成为党卫军，为帝国效力是他一生中最正确的选择。

吾之荣耀即忠诚。

副官凑上来，在他耳边低声说道，“长官，已经派人找了，人还没找到。”

维吉尔轻轻皱眉，他对下属的效率低下感到不满，“怎么还没找到，”想了想又补充道，“去，派两个可靠的便衣盯着杜兰德尔小姐，这次不能再丢了，否则你们都给我进监狱去。”

副官拼命点头，快速离开执行任务，维吉尔一人前往校长办公室。自从海德里希遇刺后，局里上下人心惶惶，很多干部都给自己配了保镖，维吉尔对这种贪生怕死的行为嗤之以鼻。他不仅没有增添护卫，反而尽可能多的穿正装出行，如果有一天他死在执行任务的过程中，他希望自己身上穿的就是这身军服。周围路过的学生和老师都尽量避开维吉尔行走，不敢与他对视，甚至连悄声议论也没有，一个个都慌不择路的躲开。维吉尔就像一条突然闯进鱼群的鲨鱼，在校园里横行。

他不顾秘书的阻拦，直接冲进校长办公室，里外的人同时惊讶的看着对方。

维吉尔没想到校长办公桌后坐的是莫里森，他看上去老了很多，头发苍白，皱纹明显，比记忆中的莫里森也更加消瘦。维吉尔有点懊悔，自己对养父的忽视。

莫里森的表情则显得更为惊慌，他先看了一眼维吉尔，随后又用眼神暗示一旁站着的强壮男人离开，但后者一动不动，只是怒视维吉尔。维吉尔不甘示弱，用更加犀利的目光评估对方，这个男人大概30～35岁之间，淡黄色短发，浅蓝色眼睛，纯种雅利安人特征。身材高大，四肢健壮，像座石塔立在莫里森身边，在维吉尔冲进来之前，他们应该正在近距离交谈。

不过这种粗犷的外貌和不拘小节的穿衣特点，让维吉尔怀疑一个工人阶层的男人与一个大学校长有什么可谈的。似乎是注意到了维吉尔的疑问，莫里森语气严肃的低声呵斥，“艾萨克，我有客人来了，你先走吧。”

名叫艾萨克的男人终于把视线从维吉尔身上移开，他低头看了一眼莫里森，对方朝他点点头。艾萨克叹声气，大步朝门口走去，在与维吉尔错身而过的一瞬间，对方好像再也压抑不了心中的怒火，小声骂了句，“走狗！”说完还故意朝另一侧吐了一口。

莫里森似乎早就料到对方会这么做，赶紧起身，拉住维吉尔的胳膊往里走，“来来来，我们很久没见了，坐下说话。”莫里森装出一副很热情的样子把维吉尔按在客用椅子上。

其实维吉尔并不生气，他清楚外界对他们的看法，更难听的话他也听过，他无所谓。不是每个英雄都会被人赞美，为了更大的利益，有些脏活总要有人干。只是莫里森前后巨大的态度差别，让维吉尔忍不住好奇这个艾萨克到底是什么人，他掏出随身携带的笔记本和铅笔，正准备记录时，听到莫里森语气柔和的回忆道，“你还和小时候一样，喜欢用铅笔写字。”

维吉尔握笔的左手停了一下，他来这里可不是跟莫里森怀旧的，他有重要的事要询问。

“莫里森先生，我现在以秘密警察特派员的身份，有几个问题需要您回答配合。”


	8. 不打自招的证据

**1943年10月11号，星期一**

维吉尔回到办公室，不出所料，克雷多•杜兰德尔正在门口等着。

依旧是满脸挂着不高兴，但与第一次不同，对方咄咄逼人的态度消失了，虽然还端着架子，但在门口见到维吉尔时还是行一个标准的军礼。维吉尔挥挥手，让副官退下，邀请杜兰德尔到办公室里面细谈。

大门刚关上，杜兰德尔就在后面迫不及待开始向维吉尔解释，“这件事只是一个误会，您听我说，这份文件并不是故意.....”

维吉尔挥手做了一个停止的动作，他双腿交叉在高背皮椅子上找了一个舒服的位置坐好，又从上衣口袋里摸出一根烟，点上，还是不抽，只是随意拿着，另一只手支着头。他轻松舒适的态度，与对面紧张又苦恼的杜兰德尔形成鲜明的对比。

“您先听我说，我并没有暗示什么或者去指责谁，”维吉尔不紧不慢的说，并指了指一旁的沙发示意杜兰德尔坐下听，“我只是想告诉您，一份重要的文件没有传到我手上，特别是在我特意说明，相关的每一份文件后。”

杜兰德尔顿时陷入不知所措的迷茫，神情忐忑不安又有些沮丧，维吉尔任他踌躇思索，耐心的等待对方再次开口。

“那您？”棕发男人试探性问道，维吉尔的态度暧昧不清，杜兰德尔猜不出他在想什么。通过私人秘书告知文件缺少这件事本身来说无可厚非，但维吉尔的原话是，找你哥哥谈一下，所以杜兰德尔难免会怀疑维吉尔知道了某些连他本人都不知道的事情。

“我好奇您为什么会亲自来，”维吉尔弹了弹烟灰，他其实并不期待对方能回答这个问题。于是继续说道，“不过您亲自来，恰好证明了我的猜想。”

杜兰德尔先是困惑的楞了一下，然后表情凝重的盯着自己，突然，对方眉头紧蹙，震惊，惶恐，愤恨，怨怒，脸色变了个来回。明白，维吉尔是在诈他！

杜兰德尔提高声调，焦躁的喊道，“这不算证据。”

维吉尔笑了笑，真的是个天真的官二代，这种人是怎么通过审核当上特殊行动小组组长的，“对于4局来说，怀疑就足够了。”

对方顿时满脸通红，情绪激动的大声指责维吉尔，“卑鄙的家伙，我真不敢相信我竟然会浪费时间来找你，”说完噌的一下站起来，往门口走。但在握住门把将要出去的最后一刻，扭头对着维吉尔咬牙切齿的说道，“你有本事就打报告啊，看他们相信谁。”

“不用赌了，我已经写好报告，原始文件也在里面，当然，还有杜兰德尔小姐的非正式供词，相信逮捕令很快就能批下来了，”维吉尔伸手从大衣内侧掏出几张折在一起的纸，得意的对目瞪口呆的杜兰德尔比了比，“您放心吧，由我亲自审问，不会难为令妹的。”

棕发上尉还是太年轻，年轻又冲动，他的理智在愤怒与担心的双重夹击下丧失了。

对方一个箭步朝冲过来，抓住维吉尔拿着原始文件的左手，使劲掰开。维吉尔高举着手臂奋力挣扎，可被困在椅子中，姿势上处于劣势。他抬起右腿，想把杜兰德尔与自己隔开，但对方抢先一步，整个身体压上来，情急之中维吉尔用膝盖顶向杜兰德尔的敏感部位。没想到男人提前预判，侧身躲开，并利用惯性把自己从皮椅上拽下来。手上先机已经失去，脚下机会不能错过，维吉尔伸腿去绊对方，杜兰德尔中招向后跌去。为了保持平衡，下意识抓住维吉尔的衣领，结果二人同时失去平衡，重重的摔向实木地板，发出沉重的巨响。杜兰德尔一个翻身改变落地状态，直接跨坐在维吉尔身上，双手按住，把他钉在地上。

“长官，”维吉尔的副官打开门，杜兰德尔的副官也紧随其后跟了进来，他们惊慌失措的盯着在地上扭打成一团的两位上司。

“快阻止他抢文件！”

可维吉尔的副官还是慢了一步，杜兰德尔已经拿到文件，打开一看，里面根本就不是什么报告，而是几页党卫军宣传手册。

“这是什么？”对方恼羞成怒的看着坐在地上喘气的维吉尔。

“这就是证据啊，”他干咳两下，大声笑道，“看来我们需要找阿里乌斯解释一下我们俩的矛盾了。”

“卑鄙！”


	9. 不言而喻的命令

**1943年10月12号，星期二**

你可以用很多词来形容维吉尔，甚至是卑鄙。如果卑鄙是最有效的手段，他并不介意做一个卑鄙的人。

维吉尔的计划，简单又实际。

有人把那份的档案藏起来了，他猜可能是杜兰德尔小姐本人，或者至少对方知情。但棘手的是，对方属于身世清白的“内部人士”，如果想审讯，必须通过阿里乌斯批准。可以当前的信息来看，自己这种直觉占主导的推测肯定得不到支持。毕竟，阿里乌斯是3局的头头，袒护自己人是一种本能。所以维吉尔就想了一个办法，故意暗示自己已熟知一切，迫使杜兰德尔小姐向上坦白。通过与克雷多的第一次接触，他就敏锐的发现对方是个很注重面子的人，且比较情绪化。如果杜兰德尔怀疑妹妹的忠诚，势必会出于自保的目的找维吉尔提前商议，借此，他可以故意激起两人的矛盾，将事情闹到阿里乌斯没法糊弄的程度。事实证明，秘密调查局的头衔确实令人生畏，计划发展出乎意料的顺利，当然，除了打斗这部分。

维吉尔坐在办公桌后，一边写着真正的报告，一边冷笑回忆杜兰德尔夺门而出的场景。

哼，愚蠢。

在被叫到蒙德斯办公室时，他正在给报告收尾。自从出了文件被掉包的事情后，维吉尔基本上去哪都是能带上的资料都带上，不能带的看完就烧掉，但这不是个根本的办法，要想解决问题还是要抓住那只老鼠才行。

他让副官带着一摞新档案站在外面等着，自己敲门进去，蒙德斯坐在书桌后什么都没干似乎就是专门在等维吉尔。

“嗨，希特勒，”他行完礼站好，等待蒙德斯发话。

“阿里乌斯打电话问我，你是不是条疯狗，逮谁咬谁，”蒙德斯仔细观察自己脸上表情，并没有收到意料结果，叹了口气继续说，“这件事你不用管了，打个报告就说杜兰德尔上尉的妹妹被人欺骗导致计划泄露，杜兰德尔上尉对此毫不知情，剩下的事交给3局自己处理。”

维吉尔心中不服，把他火急火燎的从巴黎赶回来，然后又胁迫他接受这个任务，现在突然说不查了，就因为对方是官二代，面子上过不去吗？

“长官.....”

“够了，这件事不要再讨论了，如果没什么事你就先走吧，”蒙德斯见维吉尔一动不动，知道属下在用行为表达自己的不满。于是，放缓语气，半安慰半许诺的说，“你以为我想这样吗，你知不知道，这栋楼哪有不透风的墙，你跟杜兰德尔的事已经被传成什么样了，上面的命令是不要因为一件小事影响内部团结。”

维吉尔哑然失笑，一件小事？蒙德斯到底是怎么想的，这里快跟个筛子一样，到处都是窟窿，你都分不清哪些是自己人的奸细，哪些是真正的敌人。

“长官，我担心的不是3局的内部系统，我担心的是我们的内部系统。”

“哦，怎么说？”

他决定对蒙德斯和盘托出，没有什么好隐瞒的，对方连自己早上吃的什么都知道。

“我发现有人潜入办公室，”维吉尔将文件被掉包的事情简单汇报给蒙德斯，“那个叫尼禄的档案我看了，表面上是没有任何问题的，除了和某些左翼分子联系紧密外，所以我推测在D计划失败前这份档案在，只是没有引起足够的重视。杜兰德尔小姐之所以把报告藏起来，是因为知道我来调查计划失败的原因，所以她可能怀疑这与那个学生有关，所以她把报告藏起来了。”

蒙德斯低头沉思并没有接话。

维吉尔接着分析，“但是她只藏了一份，那个进入我办公室的人为了防止我做交叉分析发现丢失的档案，所以把整条线索链都藏了起来，这种思维方式只有经过多年训练和实战经验才有的。”

“有没有可能是自己人干的？”蒙德斯怀疑的看向维吉尔。

他摇了摇头，“我不确定，所以我想亲自审讯杜兰德尔小姐。”

蒙德斯摇摇头遗憾的回答，“可能有点难度。”

“为什么？”

对方有些无奈的抱怨，“维吉尔啊维吉尔，你真的不知道你干了什么吗？我不清楚你跟杜兰德尔说了什么，但是昨天晚上他开着专车试图送自己的妹妹到瑞士，万幸的是在半路被人截住。”


	10. 不甘落后的追捕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前11章内容微调，因为确保每章1500字左右，这是给自己的要求，所以改完多出了两章

**1943年10月12号，星期二**

  
他吃了一惊，这是严重的叛国行为，维吉尔不理解对方为什么要搭上自己的性命和前途做这种事。难道真是愚蠢，才总做不理智的事？

“杜兰德尔小姐之前被羁押在康斯坦茨，”蒙德斯瞄了一眼墙上的吊钟，表情严肃的说道，“现在正在转移，速度快，今晚可以到柏林。如果你想亲自审讯，要么有充足的证据说服上面，要么。。。”对方不再继续。

要么你就抢在3局动手前把人截住，蒙德斯的暗示还真是直接。

维吉尔动动嘴角，忍住冷笑，呵，谁都靠不住，果然自己想要的还是要亲手来拿。蒙德斯虽然在意内鬼的事，但碍于情面不方便与3局正面冲突，所以倒不如借他的手，反正自己也“出名”了，正所谓事多不嫌烦。

“我明白，长官，请问押送方式是？”

“奔驰，车牌号KZB-13。”

从大楼出来坐上车，他深吸一口气，用右手握紧左腕，通过数脉的方式强迫自己冷静。

蒙德斯的意思清晰直白，他不会给维吉尔提供任何帮助，如果维吉尔因此和3局发生摩擦，他也会立刻撇清。不得不承认，这非常符合老狐狸的一贯作风，可问题是维吉尔在明知对方会这么做的前提下，当蒙德斯用死寂沉沉的灰眼睛望着自己，神情冷漠亲口说出时，他依然感到一股强烈的不满和深深的失落。

但紧迫的时间让维吉尔没有多余精力为无法改变的事实而生气，自己当前最需要的是梳理脑际混乱盘旋的各种计划，为接下来的行动设计切实可行的逮捕方案。蒙德斯的拒绝意味维吉尔不能调用党卫军特别行动队的力量，那么手中可利剩资源就只有自己的身份和3局、4局共同签发的特别委派证，而载着小杜兰德尔的车，正一刻不停在赶往柏林路上，沿途穿过层层审查.....突然，一个看起来风险极高又颇为大胆的计划从眼前飘过，他一把抓住。

我虽不能明目张胆的拦截，但我可以安排一场恰到时机的“误会”，利用秘密警察的特权，在车辆进入柏林的最后一个关卡将其停下，借例行搜查之名把女孩带走。

维吉尔压制住内心的狂喜和激动，闭上眼，彻底详细的思考一遍，并在脑海的策划书中把重点环节以红圈标注，然后才满意的睁眼，说道，“去44号公路巡查点。”

黑色轿车躲在距哨岗大概500米外的白桦林中，天色已暗，沉重雾气和浑浊光线为其提供天然屏障。但同时，这种环境条件也降低观察路面来往车辆的准确性。于是他指示司机停在路边，伪装成事故车。这个位置，不仅可以保持距离隐藏自己，又可以留意斜后方的宽阔大路。当前往车辆亮起明灯，淡黄光柱穿过拐角树影射过来时，副官便下车，趁检查后胎车轮的假动作，记下每个牌号。

维吉尔裹着大衣蜷在后座，他们没有发动汽车，因此车内没有暖气。而车外，呼啸的冬风像个狡猾窃贼，四处寻缝，把骨瘦如柴的寒冷挤进来，紧挨着，贪婪的汲取车内热量。他透过窗外月光看了眼手表，8点34，繁忙路面终于安静，偶尔只有几辆车灯打过，绝大多数还是拉送货物的重型卡车。林中鸟儿间歇不连贯的鸣叫，混合野生动物不明不白的低嚎，营造出大事即临的紧迫气氛。沉默中，他开始走神，漫无目标的思绪被缓慢拉入某种奇怪的恐惧漩涡，仿佛自己正被一双暗藏于迷雾深处的眼睛，偷偷窥视仔细描摹，不悦之感油然而生。

时针一分一秒拨动，路面依旧平静，丝毫没有对方到来的征象。他不由得紧张起来，胡思乱想甚至怀疑自己。如果副官眼拙没有看到，那就代表我们已经不幸错过？又或者，对方临时变道，切换路线，不做停留，那我岂不是错判形势浪费时间？

这种不安忧虑的情绪也在不知不觉影响他人。年轻司机焦躁的搓动手指，轻轻敲打方向盘下硬壳，而僵直身体又一动不动平视前方，仿佛一个不小心的眨眼就错过什么。他的副官也不再上车，干脆站在车尾不停张望，双脚蹭着地面，手中香烟不断，微弱火星在黑暗中来回摇摆。他们又默默等了快两个小时，绷紧的神经如一细细钢丝，越拧越直，在即将达到崩溃之际，一辆灰色汽车打着远灯飞快开来。

所有人都屏住呼吸，共同祈祷，是它，就是它，一定是它！

在车牌字母清晰显现的瞬间，副官丢掉烟头，转身跑来。这久等的信号立刻激起车内连锁反应，司机忙不迭的旋转打火，发动汽车，维吉尔的心悬在半空，他掀起大衣挺背坐好，一边全神贯注瞪着远方逐渐淡去的尾灯，一边急切期待那声肯定的答复。

“长官，就是它！”

“好，从小路插上。”

长舒一口靠上椅背，抬眼，却从后车镜中瞟到一辆大型毕克闪着黄灯从拐角处急速冲出。顿时心中生疑，作为谍报员的直觉，这种时刻这种地方出现另一辆飞速而来的轿车，这不是无端巧合，这其中必有关联。可时间已不允许他再做考量，维吉尔只能咬牙忍住来自背后的阵阵寒意，用力说道，“快点，我们必须在他们之前赶到。”


	11. 不谋而合的行动

**1943年10月12号，星期二**

按计划他们如愿赶在灰色宝马抵达前，出现在哨岗，向工作认真、态度负责的巡岗士兵出示相关证件，并得到对方同意配合审查的保证。但接下来，事情发展出乎维吉尔的意料。

他坐在车中，盯着副官表情严肃的敲下宝马前窗，同副驾驶的党卫军队员言辞激烈的交流了十几分钟，二人僵持不下。维吉尔不耐烦的指示司机按下喇叭，对着副官指指手表，暗示因愤怒而涨红脸颊的年轻人不用顾及，拿出你作为上级军官应有的气势，命令对方下车配合。也就是这时，前面一闪而过的大型毕克飞一般的驶了过来，路旁士兵连忙招手示意立即停下。可对方不仅不慢，反而加油急速似要冲卡。士兵们顿时慌乱起来，四散躲闪，整个哨岗瞬间陷入手足无措的狼狈状态。

他想拉开车门抬脚下车，却听到从树林中传来的嗖嗖枪响。有人叫着，有人喊着，混乱中有人受伤哀嚎，也有人高声下令。黑色大车却趁机突然转向紧急刹住，将坚硬车身横在马路中间，为树林里冲出的游击队提供掩护。这边，士兵们也不甘示弱，迅速集结，躲藏在沙袋堆积的掩体后，同对面疯狂流窜的子弹激烈对射。

幸运的是，自己的车停在马路下沿，正好处于火力交锋的范围之外。维吉尔躺在座椅和靠背的狭缝中躲完第一轮扫射，这才悄悄抬头，巡视情况。两侧路灯被打掉几个，以中间灰色轿车为界，岗哨附近灯火明亮，黑车这边人影婆娑。他的副官正双腿半蹲背贴车门一脸恐慌的缩在那里，看样子大约只是精神创伤，身体无碍。维吉尔摇下车窗，借这个短暂的停歇冲对方大吼，“乔西！人！”

接着，新一轮的枪声再次响起。

他回脑袋，仔细分辨车门外此起彼伏的混杂声。毕克那侧突击步枪的声势越来越大，说明对方在有序逼近。几发流弹击中汽车挡风玻璃，车窗未碎，弹孔只在四周留下许多不规则裂痕。司机慌忙双手护头，瘦高男人在此时却恨不得缩成一团，把自己塞进车座下的空挡中。

在这万分危急的紧要关头，维吉尔的大脑却令人震惊的高速运转，他迅速分析得出结论：这些忽然冒出的游击队不仅仅是冲卡这么简单，他们的目标很可能也是停在路中的灰色宝马。

该死，现在有点担心自己的副官无法应对这种突发情形。游击队的任务应该是抢走女孩，而守卫士兵的任务是赶走或者消灭威胁，双方在第一轮正式决斗结束很可能敏锐的达成共识，即，在我方损失最少的情况下实现目标。毕竟，人员丢失与哨岗无关。如果真的归结责任，维吉尔反而首当其冲，因为自己的阻拦变相为游击队劫人提供方便。

真是该死至极！

想到这儿，他决定不能干等，必须做点什么。于是，从大衣口袋摸出PPK，弯腰打开另侧车门，跳下去绕到车尾慢慢观察，局势比想象中要复杂许多。

首先，乔西不见踪影，但灰色宝马后侧车门微微开启，虽然看不到内部情况，可维吉尔乐观判断乔西应该服从命令顺利控制住车内人员。其次，守岗士兵比自己预判的更为严谨，在看穿游击队故意避开宝马保护内部人员安全的意图后，开始机智的借助地形，利用对方不敢肆意射击的优势逐步向中间聚拢并缓慢推进。最后，由于场上局势逆转，游击队在第一波强攻未果的前提下因火力悬殊过大而渐渐支撑不住，计划后退，已经有人搀着伤员在队友掩护下往林中逃窜。

可恶，不能让你们就这样跑了！我需要活口，即使抓不到活的，也不能让你们轻轻松松来去自如。

维吉尔猫着腰，在敌方注意力被己方士兵吸引时，大步冲到黑车后侧，试图偷袭对方。忽然，一个围巾蒙脸头戴护目镜的高大男人出现在眼前，一把揪住他的肩膀，并将一支大型手枪对准着维吉尔的鼻子。他下意识反手一拽使劲把对方拉向自己，同时抬起另只手臂，用PPK的黑色管口瞄向男人宽阔的胸膛。

“不要糊涂！把枪拿开！”


	12. 不知所措的相遇

**1943年10月13号，星期三**

对方愣了一下，趁这机会，维吉尔果断用力按住男人手臂，同时偏头避开枪口正面。可下一秒，对方便缓过劲儿来，动作迅猛。在抬手的瞬间，他甚至没能看清具体动作，就觉得左肩猛地一阵剧痛，胳膊发麻，手指松懈，短枪落地。

不甘受制于人的维吉尔咬牙冲上，想用身体撞开对方。可男人聪明的借力使力，侧身一转，敏捷躲掉。黑暗中他们手脚并用，缠在一起。对方和自己身高相仿，反应相近，但体格和力量却更胜一筹。最终，在几个快速激烈的对抗过后，他被对方甩上车门，手压脖子，枪对眉心。

“别动，否则我.....”

这时，从毕克车后射来一束耀眼光柱，蒙面男人被照的瞬间晃神。维吉尔抓住时机突然发力，瞄准对方下体踢了上去。就在这急促的瞬间，板机扣动，他本能的将手枪打向一侧。惊心动魄的过程或许只有短短半秒，可在自己看来，却如慢动作回放。子弹，从脸颊不到两英寸的地方“嗖”的飞过去。

在枪声响起的一刻，二人就这么互相对视。维吉尔知道此刻自己应该集中注意，牢牢记下对方容貌。可他却不由自主被玻璃片后那双由灯光照亮的复杂目光所吸引，惊讶中竟萌生一股奇特错觉。混合黄光的蓝色瞳孔微微放大，发梢下浅色眉毛又轻轻皱起，这个神态似乎在道歉又仿佛是埋怨。

“你.....”

男人忽然移开手枪拉下面罩，露出一张和自己极为相似的脸。

他呆在那里，身后依然是嘈杂的声响，但维吉尔却恍惚得以为这是梦境，他正透过镜子注视另一个自己。眨眨眼再仔细观察，不对，这不是我。我下巴更窄，颚线更陡，这是一张与我截然不同的脸。

然后，这张令人迷惑的脸上浮出一个淡淡的微笑，“维吉尔.....”

那片藏在心底的记忆被叫声勾了出来。他张着嘴却彻底哑言，名字就在舌根，滚烫得好像要灼伤喉咙，却又如鱼刺深深卡住，吐不出来。这难以捉摸又略显惊悚的停顿没能持续太久，被再次响起的射击打断。对方身体一趔，手臂低垂，枪口掉在膝盖下面。

“该死的！不许动，举起手来！”守卫队长的声音从远处传来。

男人听了飞快转身，毫不犹豫朝树林跑去，一边逃窜一边扭头，用未受伤的手配合队友与岗哨士兵互相发射。维吉尔所处位置正好夹在双方之间，于是子弹像长了眼似的，格外小心尽量规避。而这么做的直接后果，是全体游击队员包括伤者，均顺利撤离，借由夜色消失的无影无踪。

他坐在关卡的卫生室内，接受简单处理。尽管维吉尔反复表示自己没有问题，可还是被固执的黑发护士按在床上，涂抹酒精。惊魂未定的副官站在一旁，絮絮叨叨向他描述现在情况。

“.......杜兰德尔小姐......身体无碍.....惊吓......严密看守......在隔壁.....”

对方毫无逻辑的表达方式更加剧自己分神。他狂跳的心和乱糟糟的脑袋一起，被刚刚画面充斥着，挤不进去任何有效信息。维吉尔坐在那里，思绪却飘出窗外，飞到距离柏林不到10公里的那所孤儿院内。

他记得院子不大，有颗老树，夏天会掉一些红色却不能吃的小果子。他知道不能吃，也不会吃，可还是有人，每天在树下执着的捡果子递给他。哪怕自己用书挡住嘴巴，厉声呵斥佯装生气也没用。第二天，依旧，笑嘻嘻的送上来，再等自己拒绝，仿佛一个重复多次也不会疲倦的游戏。

“维吉尔你尝尝，我觉得味道像草莓，”长长刘海挂在鼻梁，又被对方顽皮的吐气吹起，嘴角咧开，一排白牙晃得眼疼。

就是那个，他想破坏、令人生气，不明白为何总是出现的微笑，相同姿势，相同动作，两个人影，一大一小，时隔多年，重合起来。

他推开护士，“噌”的站起。

“.....派人来，哎，长，长官？”副官抖抖肩，有点不知所措的望向自己，等候命令。

维吉尔的回答始终如一，蠢货，但丁。


	13. 不可告人的秘密

**1943年10月13号，星期三**

维吉尔的记性很好，如果他想，他可以清楚记得5年前某个片段的每处细节，从人物形态、眼神动作到背景场地。

在导师阿克汉姆的引荐下维吉尔第一次见蒙德斯，在15大街市政厅对面的一家咖啡屋内，样式简洁的原木餐桌紧靠落地玻璃。窗外阳光灿烂，蒙德斯身穿灰色西服，翘腿低头，认真阅读膝盖上放置的《我的奋斗》。他们谈了很多，从人生目标到社会理想，最终头发花白的4局局长笑着将眼角皱纹叠起，对维吉尔说，“等你准备好了，可以来找我。”

维吉尔的记性很好，同样，忘性也不差。对于不想回忆的内容，无论如何努力，他的大脑都会自动屏蔽，事情发展的前因后果均不记得，只留每次回想时，当初萦绕在胸口的那份感受。

他和莫里森争吵，离开，具体过程不记得。但那种不被理解的压抑、愤怒和无奈却每逢自己路过老房时，总能想起，这也是他不愿和对方和解的根本原因。

除此之外，还有些记忆被维吉尔亲手掩埋，他忘不掉，可也不想记起。这是属于另一个维吉尔的记忆，其中包括但丁、孤儿院和他的身份。

维吉尔不是纯正的雅利安人，他的亲生母亲是犹太人，这是写在自己的出生证上。维吉尔曾真诚的感激孤儿院的大火，一把烧毁所有资料。他对但丁的感情不比孤儿院里其他人多一分，甚至更讨厌点。因为这个一模一样的家伙无时无刻不再提醒自己，他的身份。于是大火过后，被消防人员救出的孩子们哆哆嗦嗦、灰头土脸围成一圈，却独独缺少某个熟悉的讨厌鬼时，维吉尔只难受了几分钟，他可惜的是那棵大树和自己的书。

然后他就把这段记忆连同被火焰烧掉的砖瓦屋顶、石岩墙壁，一起留在废墟之中。一个崭新的维吉尔像凤凰般从灰烬重生，他被莫里森带走，新的身份，新的家庭。

如今，这段记忆和本该消失的出生证明，以及本该死去的另一个“我”，通通复活过来，如僵尸挥舞着利爪，挠向自己.....

“长官，长官，”维吉尔不愉快的回忆被副官小声打断，“3局派来的科长已经到了，在审讯室等您。”

“审讯室？”

“是的，他们简单弄了一个审讯室，菲亚克少校正在等您....”

“知道了，”他不等副官说完便朝门口走去。

3局负责内部事务的科长文森特·菲亚克少校是一个令人印象深刻的人，不单是长相，当然对方高挺的个子，端正的鼻梁以及深陷脸颊的绿色双眸颇得女士青睐，但在同僚心中留下不灭影像的却是有关他的两件不大不小的传闻。

一是，文森特·菲亚克检举揭发自己同为党卫军的亲哥哥，内容包括与身份不明的可疑人员交往过密，同情犹太人，违反规定私自离队等，导致对方被派往战损极高的苏联前线，他自己则借此升职，29岁成为内务部科长。

二是，文森特·菲亚克有收集人类眼球的奇怪嗜好，身为内务部，一项重要职责就是追捕、审讯反动分子。于是这给了菲亚克一个绝佳机会，利用审讯的严刑拷打在犯人活着时候，摘取对方眼球，再制作成标本收藏。

如果说维吉尔身为盖世太保所做之事在外人看来可能不耻，那么文森特·菲亚克所做之事就是赤裸裸的令人不屑，而他，马上就要面对这样一位引起心理不适的刽子手了。

维吉尔深吸一口凉气，走进木屋，里面很亮，头顶是盏瓦数极高的白炽灯泡，耀眼光线洒向屋内每个角落，连片灰尘都照得清清楚楚。

小杜兰德尔低着头十指相扣立在中间，菲亚克少校背对自己站在桌旁翻阅文件，两人身边各有一位持枪士兵。维吉尔的副官被警卫拦在屋外，但他没说什么，只是示意乔西保持安静，呆在那里。

木门在身后关上，菲亚克转身，露出一个期待已久的完美表情，并快走两步朝维吉尔伸右手，“您好，久仰大名，维吉尔·莫里森少校。”

“您好，我也深感荣幸，文森特·菲亚克少校，”他礼貌的握上去，对方却用力的摇了摇。

“说实话，我没想到能在这里遇到您，多么巧合的一件事，”见自己蹙眉抽手，红发男人笑了笑飞快松开，双臂背后，用下巴向紧张兮兮的女孩点点，“我猜您也想弄明白自己受伤的原因，所以特意邀请您来旁听，请不要介意。”

“这里？现在？”他震惊的问道。

虽然主观上维吉尔非常乐意，但客观分析，菲亚克迫不及待当着自己的面儿审讯女孩，其意何在？于情于理对方都不该如此莽撞对一位身份存疑的年轻女士动粗行刑，还是，他故意如此，想拉维吉尔下水？

“哦，您别担心，只是几个小问题，”菲亚克说这话时，微笑着面朝女孩，“您不用慌张，我不会做太过分的事情。”


	14. 不怀好意的审讯

**1943年10月13号，星期三**

他一言不发，靠在桌边，静静的看菲亚克施展诡计。

红发男人捧着资料像只狡猾的山猫，围绕杜兰德尔轻轻踱步，一方面用不紧不慢的腔调念出文件内容，在个别地方故作停留，等待对方给与回答，另一方面，又非常轻松半开玩笑的询问某些私密问题，好像调情，惹得女孩面红耳赤。

“您从柏林大学毕业，成绩优异，特长是唱歌，这么说您的嗓音一定十分动听？”

“呃，谢谢？！”

“哦，这里还有您16岁的毕业合照，看上去变化不大，我想，您年轻的外表一定能唬住许多懵懂无知的大学生？”

“呃，对不起，”小杜兰德尔不确定的望着对方，“您为何这么说？”

“哈哈哈，别紧张，”菲亚克用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，“我的意思是您的简历上说，您在正式任职前曾做过2个学期的助教，就在柏林大学。而这个课，当代艺术史，嗯，我记得我上学的时候这门课差点因为人数不够而取消，可是您在的时候，几乎排满，这就不得不引起我的沉思....”

“啊，我没有，那不是，”棕发女孩下意识反驳，但又像记起什么似的，咬住唇边把剩下的话咽了回去。

柏林大学！维吉尔面无表情的望向杜兰德尔，对方刚好抬头，目光撞上，后者快速移开，而这一幕被旁边的菲亚克尽收眼底。

“冒昧问一句，您有男友或者密会的对象吗？”

“啊！”女孩惊得后退半步才稳住身体，喘着粗气尖声喊道，“您！不，我没有！”

“是吗？”菲亚克合上文件，摇摇头似乎在惋惜，“那请您把衣服脱掉，搜身检查。”

小杜兰德尔立刻攥住胸口丝巾，警惕的盯着对方。

“例行公事，请您主动配合，”菲亚克将资料丢在桌上，解开领口，卷起袖子，又忽然扭头，朝维吉尔没头没脑来了句，“屋里挺热的，您说是不是？”

他不知道对方打的什么主意，于是撇撇嘴哼了一声权当答复。远处的棕发女孩求助般瞪大眼望向自己，但这一次，他避开视线，认真的看菲亚克从口袋中掏出一双塑胶手套戴好，活动手指，确保每一处都贴实皮肤。

“您似乎还没有行动，需要我的帮助吗？”说着偏头对身后士兵做个暗示。

壮硕男人把冲锋枪斜肩背好，冷笑着向前迈出一步。

“不，我自己来！”女孩慌忙用手颤抖着翻动第一排纽扣，由于精神紧张甚至磕磕碰碰解了几次才终于打开。

维吉尔隐约觉得自己好像猜到接下来会发生什么，但比起震惊和厌恶，他更多的是不可思议。

怎么会有人想出这种办法，以及这种办法是否真的有效吗？他好奇。

所以无论结果如何，维吉尔都打定主意，遵循最初的计划，沉默寡言围观一切。

这边杜兰德尔已经脱掉妮子外套，露出里面的毛线上衣和布格短裙。

菲亚克接过衣服，装模做样的翻了翻，叠整齐放到旁边，然后平静的说，“请您继续。”

对方低垂脑袋，及肩长发几乎盖住整个脸颊，手指弯曲不断搅动毛衣边缘。

“这屋里很暖和，即使脱光也不会感冒。”

“我真的什么都不知道，我不认识那些人，真的，我发誓，我不知道他们为什么来，我身上什么也没有，求你了，”女孩猛地抬头，大哭着冲了过来。在士兵行动前，一把抓住菲亚克的制服，手指用力到关节发白，豆大泪珠从眼角不停涌出。矜持的小姐支离破碎，带着浓重鼻音苦苦哀求，“我真的跟他们一点关系都没有，我不知道，我，我只是一个普通人....”

菲亚克抬起对方精巧的下巴，用拇指抹掉腮上泪水，仔细观摩片刻，叹口气，“在您想明白之前，还请继续。”

“求您不要这样，我说得都是实话，我根本不知道，我只是，我，我.....”

两名士兵在长官的指示下蛮横的拖走女孩，不顾对方反抗，开始动作迅速扯掉裙子，扒下丝袜。这期间，维吉尔忍不住动了一下，但马上把自己按回桌边，努力无视屋中正在发生的暴行。

最终，女孩被脱得只剩一层质地单薄的丝绸外罩和里面边缘清晰的黑色内衣，她护住胸口，双膝跪地，嚎啕大哭，泪水啪嗒啪嗒浸湿地面。

这声音让维吉尔有点难受，尖锐的哭叫吵得耳膜生疼。他站起来，决定出去透透气。

“您去哪儿？”

“我出去抽根烟。”

“您可以在这儿，我并不介意。”

“不，我还是到外面，您说得对，这屋里太热了。”

菲亚克似乎被维吉尔的回答逗乐，大笑两声，又问道，“您应该也有许多问题，难道您不想知道答案吗？”

你说得对，我确实有许多问题想问杜兰德尔，但绝对不是以这种方式。

“不了，”他看了一眼背景中哭到抽搐的可怜女孩，冷漠的说，“我没什么好问的，她大概什么也不知道。”


	15. 不动声色的猜想

**1943年10月13号，星期三**

  
维吉尔不喜欢过分血腥或残忍的画面，但可笑的是，这话说出去，谁都不相。

难道人们眼中的盖世太保就该心理变态、嗜血狰狞吗？

并不。

相对于利用肉体或精神虐待达到目的低级做法，他更倾向于运用推理，分析漏洞，来获取有效信息。可以用刑，不过，这只是一种手段，而非必备程序。就像你喜欢吃鸡肉，如果能选择一家高档餐厅，西装革履，在精致的餐盘前，享受得体服务和美味佳肴，就绝不会亲自动手，杀鸡放血，拔毛蒸煮。当然，除非必要，维吉尔也不愿围观这一夺取生命的不幸过程。

所以他把这些肮脏勾当交给愿意承接的人来实现，比如，兴致勃勃的文森特·菲亚克上校。

维吉尔在营房附近快步疾走，副官气喘吁吁紧随其后，途中遇到七八个持枪荷弹神色警戒的党卫军士兵。他不禁暗想，愚蠢，现在才出现，早干什么去了，与其费力看守一个不会出现敌人的普通哨岗，还不如去森林里搜寻受伤的游击队员更有价值，因为对方一定会想尽办法处理伤口。

可惜的是，这些部队隶属3局，维吉尔没有资格指挥调度。提起3局，菲亚克的出现倒着实令自己有些困惑。他停下脚步，伸手摸烟却意外发现大衣外套还在屋内，而自己竟毫无察觉在寒风中走了许久，不仅不冷反而额头冒汗。

维吉尔扭头瞟了一眼副官，年轻男孩立刻眼明手从口袋中掏出一盒蓝色万宝路递上，他抽出一根低头含住，又在对方帮助下点燃，深吸一口，拿在手里，呼着被烟味污染的冷空气。

蒙德斯阻止自己继续调查大杜兰德尔，但同时又暗示他可以通过某种方式审讯小杜兰德尔，结合对方与阿里乌斯的关系，以及大小杜兰德尔颇为复杂的政治背景，他不由得眯起眼，回想着菲亚克阴森冷峻的笑容，在脑海中慢慢组合，像拼图般一块块对接。

龌龊山猫很有可能是阿里乌斯瞒着上层特意派来，他们掌握了某些维吉尔不知道的重要信息，考虑到小杜兰德尔身份特殊，如果真的转至3局，很有可能连阿里乌斯本人，3局局长，也不可随意接触，所以对方才火急火燎派出爪牙赶在到达总部前实施拦截。这也解释了对方为何能如此迅速，在出事后不久就出现在的原因。

维吉尔猛地愣住，如果顺着思路继续下去。

蒙德斯有关车牌号的信息也由阿里乌斯提供，那不提供支援也是刻意为之，意在束住手脚迫使自己在关卡狙击。菲亚克的部队怕是在前方早已准备，就等自己带着小杜兰德尔一起出现，然后以联合调查为借口共同审讯。如果上面怪罪，也是维吉尔的私人行动，毕竟，是他持3局、4局的签发令将人劫走，在权限上，他高于菲亚克。

该死！

维吉尔掐灭烟头，朝木屋奋力跑去。

他推开警卫冲进屋内，纵然有心理准备可还是被眼前这幕惊了片刻。

小杜兰德尔浑身赤裸，左右手臂分别被2个士兵牢牢攥住，脑袋歪向一侧，双眼紧闭，丰满胸脯平稳起伏，似乎只是昏了过去。菲亚克弯腰弓背蹲在对方面前，一手支起大腿根部，一手深入三角区域在浅棕毛发下抽动摸索。

“哦，您回来了，”红发男人站起来，看了看塑胶手套上粘连的液体和点点血迹，翘起嘴角，“您说得对，她什么也不知道。”

“你们，这是，这是干什么啊？！”副官大叫着从维吉尔背后窜出，在自己伸手阻拦前，快步跑上，用力撞开左侧士兵，把女孩从另一个人手中夺走。

菲亚克饶有兴趣的望向怒气冲冲又对怀里肉体举足无措的年轻男孩，扭头对维吉尔说，“可惜，您如果有问题，大概也问不了了。杜兰德尔小姐，啊，不，现在是杜兰德尔女士，恐怕暂时无法回答您的任何问题。”

他盯着男人似笑非笑的俊脸，故意让这个称呼变化从对话里溜走，“既然这样，那我等她醒了再说。现在，为了对方的健康着想.....”

“哦，”菲亚克揪掉手套，“您误会我了，我只脱女人的衣服，但从不帮她们穿上。”

维吉尔瞄了瞄一旁蠢蠢欲动的士兵和他们不安分的半身，咬着牙，从座椅上拿起大衣，逐个口袋翻动，并在对方的注视下将东西依次摆上。一把PPK，一本通行证，笔记本，铅笔，在掏向右侧大衣外袋时，他没摸到该有的软盒万宝路却突然碰到一个不该存在的硬纸片。

这是什么？

疑惑的取出，低头，顿时吓出一身冷汗。

“哎呀，这是什么？”

“没什么！”他在红色脑袋凑近前迅速将照片放入裤袋，“一张旧照。”

“哦，”被拒绝的菲亚克尬笑着看维吉尔把大衣丢给副官，“刚刚没注意，不过您有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

“是吗？那我该离您远一点，毕竟有传闻您对漂亮眼睛很执着，”他哼了一声。

但对方并未反驳，并把讽刺当作称赞似的微微一笑，“那就请您祈祷不要和我在审讯室里相逢。”


	16. 不寒而栗的监狱

**1943年10月13号，星期三**

维吉尔回到家，在安眠药的作用下，一觉睡到傍晚。这几日连夜操劳让他的身心几近崩裂，毫无成果又诸事繁多，他希望通过充分休息来调整心态，可那片突然冒出的小纸片却如千斤重石压在胸口，让他在睡梦中也不得安宁。

边角发黄的黑白照片中，一个个面容僵硬的小孩子按身高排列站成3行。5岁的维吉尔你需要仔细寻找才能在左上角最后一排，看到那张躲在大树阴影下的不高兴小脸，头发向后梳齐，额前绒毛翘起。如果你再凑近了看，还能从前排女孩马尾辫的缝隙中找到书角。

这就是维吉尔和他从不离身的爱书《唐吉可德》。

而那个想成为桑丘·潘沙的人，你倒是挺容易找到，因为在所有人中，包括愁眉苦脸的院长和唉声叹气的修女，就他，左数右数最中间的长发小鬼笑得一脸灿烂，甚至嘴巴大咧露出残缺的门牙。

关于这颗缺少的门牙，维吉尔有话要说，事情不是但丁描述的那样，起码，不全是。

故事的开端很平常，但丁又企图拿地上的破果子喂他。而维吉尔正低头看书，没留意对方偷偷摸摸从后绕上，直到沉重的压力趴在肩头，细瘦胳膊搂住脖颈。

他别着脑袋大声呵斥，“但....”

却不想这讨厌鬼瞧准时机趁他张嘴之际，突然塞入，随后一蹦一跳飞快逃走，“哈哈哈哈，我赢了我赢了。”

气愤至极维吉尔想都没想直接抬手，将身上唯一能用的工具——厚皮硬棱《唐吉可德》用力砸向远处那颗跃动的身影。

正好，但丁回头，“唉哟，维吉尔！啊~~~~”捂起脸带着哭腔蹲了下去。

于是，5岁的但丁提前进入换牙期。

**1943年10月14号，星期四**

蒙德斯命令自己回家休养，原话是：

“这件事闹得很大，你先安分几天，回去，把假期用掉，记住，不要到处乱跑。”

“很大，是杜兰德尔还是游击队？”

“游击队，和杜兰德尔，上面对这件事很重视。杜兰德尔少尉的处理结果已经出来，不进行军事审判，而是通过委调的方式将他丢到东线。至于小杜兰德尔，羁押在监狱，就是3局直管的那个，照你说法她应该什么也不知道，被利用的可能极大，但....”

后半句蒙德斯没来得及说完，便接了个电话，摆摆手，让维吉尔离开。

**1943年10月15号，星期五**

他跟着菲亚克的副官找到对方时，红发男人正实力表演什么叫做酷刑的艺术。

一个浑身烫伤烂肉流脓的男人被锁在椅上，脑袋耷拉垂在胸前，头发被干结血块覆盖住3/4，剩下部分又脏兮兮的，隐约露出原来的黄色调。手腕处皮肤卷起，似乎是挣扎过猛由粗钝铁铐留下的累累伤痕，个别指头不自然的翘着，但每一个指尖都血肉模糊。

文森特站在旁边，愉悦的看一位身着白大褂的年轻男人往囚犯血管里注射药物，那神情仿佛周遭恶劣的气味和阴冷的环境都丝毫不降低对方此刻心中洋溢的单纯快乐。

“啊，亲爱的莫里森少校您来了，请允许我向您介绍，这是我们最伟大的神经学家之一，布拉德·卡布雷特博士，他正在向我展示这种新型吐真剂的效果。”

戴眼镜的博士收好针管，同维吉尔简单的握了握手。他估计对方30岁左右，与自己年纪相仿，身高也相当，不过一头及肩棕发倒是少见，脸颊属于偏瘦类型，眼窝也较深，表情是出乎意料的从容镇静，似乎对周围一切习以为常。

卡布雷特博士看了眼时间，开始简要讲解药物原理及药效作用，其认真严肃的态度仿佛在大学上课。“只需要10ml，差不多半小时后，实验对象就会出现轻微幻觉，并进入一种特殊的镇静状态，会无意识回答提问者的任何问题。但这种药物产生的神经麻痹也会影响实验对象原本的逻辑认真，即对方所吐内容并非全是真话.....”

年轻博士说了大概20分钟，维吉尔听得津津有味正想提出疑问时，座上男人却突然抬头，抖动喉结，张开嘴巴，里面没有一颗牙齿，全是血红一片。

“药效似乎上来了，”菲亚克见自己表情怪异又贴心解释，“哦，我为了防止他咬舌自尽，故意拔掉牙齿，您放心，他原本不是这个样子。”

他原本当然不是这个样子！

即使左眼浮肿，整个眼眶像烂掉的痤疮不停渗血，可维吉尔依旧从记忆里挑出一个与之重合的对象。有些人天生长着一张极具特色的脸，无论好看，只是不容忘却。比如眼前这位，曾经在莫里森办公室门口，与自己擦肩而过的男人！

对方，用仅存的右眼盯着自己，浑浊球体剧烈转动，似乎在努力聚焦的同时又透过层层影子望向别处。

“你，你，你怎.....你为.....不可能....”男人声音沙哑，含糊不清的冲维吉尔大吼，同时双手握紧，拼命晃动，好像要站起来一样。

“他好像认识您？”菲亚克偏头好奇的询问。

“可惜，我不认识他，”维吉尔转身背对男人，“菲亚克少校，如果您的实验结束，那么我想换个地方，讨论一下我此行的目的，有关杜兰德尔。”他拒绝在名字后面加上对方期待的称呼。

“这个我恐怕帮不了您。”

“什么意思？”

“杜兰德尔女士精神出了点问题，因此不适合在监狱呆着，她本人现在柏林郊区一家疗养院内。对了，听说那里之前是孤儿院。”


	17. 不择手段的计划

**1943年10月15号，星期五**

由于通行证被没收，维吉尔在疗养院吃了闭门羹，他气呼呼的坐上车，让司机把自己丢在离家步行大概20分钟的中央公园，然后一个人走回去。

**1943年10月16号，星期六**

维吉尔和崔西在餐厅坐好，服务员递上菜单，他连酒的品种都没读完，门口就出现几个便衣警察，黑色礼帽黑色风衣。他原本没有在意，但对方却径直走来。

“请问您是维吉尔·莫里森少校吗？”

“是的，请问有什么事吗？”

“我们是帝国保安部国内谍报局的特派员，有几个问题需要您跟我们去局里说明一下。”

他放下菜单，向惊恐不安的崔西致歉，随后便跟这群人一起坐上黑车。

“莫里森少校，我们又见面了，”菲亚克坐在审讯桌后，一边翻动维吉尔的档案一边如老友重逢般热情洋溢的打招呼，“您无需紧张，我只是有几个情况想同您核实，认真回答就好。”

亲切伪装的态度依然盖不住维吉尔背后座椅的冰凉，如果只是小问题，那他们就不该如此“正式”的见面！

“......请问9月11号下午3点~5点您在哪儿以及干什么？”

“中央公园，喂天鹅。”

“我建议您花点时间回忆一下。”

“谢谢您的建议，可我记性很好，9月11号是周五，如果没有什么其他事情，我会提前下班去中央公园喂天鹅。”

“那我是不是可以大胆猜测，”对方从文件夹中抽出一张纸，依次念出上面日期，“8月14号，8月28号，9月18号，9月25号，截至您去巴黎前，每个周五，您在傍晚3点到5点之间都会出现在中央公园的天鹅湖畔？”

维吉尔想了想，前2个月确实没有什么特别重要的任务，所以他应该是遵循习惯，每周固定时间去固定地方散心，“是的。”

“您一个人？”菲亚克皱起眉毛。

“是的，”维吉尔喜欢独自欣赏天鹅在湖里游来游去，清理羽毛，这能让他内心平静。

“8月22号，特别行动小组在柏林东区夏洛滕堡发现秘密电台，但未成功抓捕任何可疑人员，9月12号，距柏林8公里的13号公路发生抢劫，丢失一批医疗器材，9月......”

“这和我有什么关系？”维吉尔高声打断，“您在暗示什么？”

“莫里森少校，我不是在暗示，我只是单纯指出，这些活动发生的时间与您出现在中央公园，二者之间惊人的巧合。”

“正如您所说，这是惊人的巧合，”他毫无惧色的迎上菲亚克颇有深意的注视。

“是的，巧合，那么我也可以理解，在您喂完鸭子离开后，出现在相同座椅上的这个男人，也是巧合？”

说着推来一张照片，但维吉尔看都没看直接推回，“哼，我不知道我是什么时候登上内部监控名单的。”

“您不需要觉得被针对，我们也是无意发现您总爱在这个奇妙的地方出现。所以，请您解释一下这其中的误会？”

“这是误会，”他简言意骇的回道。

菲亚克沉默片刻，随后咧嘴一笑，轻快愉快的说，“那我建议您在这里多住几天，认真思考之后，再回答。”

**1943年10月？号，？？？**

维吉尔丢失了时间，他的怀表、香烟，甚至是皮带都被全部收走，包括随身携带的其他物品以及任何可能导致自残的锐器也一并带走。

可以，但没必要，这除了让维吉尔感到无聊以外没有任何作用。但或许，让自己感到无聊就是他们的目的。

低矮的天花板使人压抑，四周清一色的水泥墙壁，连门都特意涂成灰色，没有窗户，头顶就一盏内凹进去外用铁栏保护的黄灯，始终亮着。每过一段时间便有人进来用金属小碗盛着一些看不出内容的粘稠物质，等待维吉尔拒绝或接受。

他每次只吃一点点，足够支撑意识清醒即可。哪怕腹部的难受感愈发强烈，维吉尔也不许自己多食，因为不确定他会在这里呆多久，而角落的木桶却时刻提醒，剥夺尊严也是一种摧毁意志的可怕力量。

他实在无法开口向人乞讨卫生纸，这种平时根本不屑一顾的东西。

“......有助于您冷静.......回答问题.........您和这个男人什么关系.......您去中央公园的目的......”

“......我不知道......我无法解释......”

“您的不配合让我非常失望，或许一点点额外刺激可以帮您理清思路。”

布拉德·卡布雷特博士出现在门口。

“哎呀，您的胳膊，”菲亚克强行按住维吉尔的手臂，将袖子撸上，露出肘部静脉表面细小的针眼，“我们可以换个配方。”

维吉尔丢失了自我，他的灵魂飘向天堂，身体却通往地狱，滚烫的内脏和炙热的空气。他脱光了所有衣服并开始撕咬皮肉，他觉得是这层皮囊困住了自己。

“.....海马回因....产生混乱.......热......窒息......”

背景里那个喋喋不休的声音说出了真相，窒息。于是他抓着喉咙拼命呕吐，吐出半透明的胃液和未消化完的食物，实在吐不出来那就卖力咳嗽，直到胸口刺痛到连呼吸都困难的程度。

他听不清对方在说什么，也记不得自己如何回答，但过分明智的思路此时却成了他寻求解脱的枷锁。他清楚的认识到自己匍匐在地上，也清楚的听到自己哭喊尖叫，这种强烈认知反而加剧自身破碎，他的尊严在难以挽回的解体。

上篇（完）

尾·不明是非

**1943年10月22号，星期五**

维吉尔丢失了时间，也丢失了尊严，当他再也忍不住要伸手朝士兵索要手纸时，蒙德斯却意料之外的出现。

“........我相信你维吉尔.......这是一个任务.......我们需要你.......”

和之前一样，维吉尔没有选择的权利，只能接受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：原本写了一部分真正的尾，但是想了想为了和第一章呼应，不能写太多所以草草结束  
> 结尾这个我专门起了名字“不分是非”，“不”是哥的章节，“非”是蛋的章节，不字代表拒绝，非字代表否定，二者相似但是不同，就和哥蛋两人一样  
> 其实还有许多话想说，但是一时想不起，所以先不BB了，如果有什么想问的，可以留言！或者等蛋的后章，某些故事前后一串联就清楚了  
> 这是一个17章17天的故事，看到这里可以回想一下第一章17天前，是不是恍如隔世，但其实只有短短的17天2万多字而已  
> PS：这个时间和日期是专门挑选和对过的，11月之后柏林就开始遭遇盟军轰炸了


End file.
